


i need you here

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gilbert is in town and Felix is in heat.
Relationships: Gilbert Mont d'Or/Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or
Kudos: 5
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	i need you here

**Author's Note:**

> Its exactly what it says on the tin this time so if you dont wanna read about Felix and his bro having sex IDK what to tell you. Felix has an ambiguous omega hole so youre free to imagine whatever you like

Felix had taken off work for the week of his heat. It was always a pain to arrange for the lesson plans for his students while he was away, but he could never get used to the antsy, barely restrained feeling he had while taking heat suppressants. Of course it wasn't like he could hole up every few months, as much as he wished it. Usually when his heat came, Felix bit the bullet and took them anyway, hoping that his next would line up with his off days so he could go through it naturally.

That was how it normally went, but there was a special reason he'd taken off work. One that was currently pinning him to the bed, roughly yanking open Felix's buttoned shirt to expose his chest. "G-Gil," Felix barely had time to gasp out his brother's name between the heavy kisses being lavished on him. His body was burning up, and Gilbert's cool hands brought relief and anticipation in equal measure as he ran them over Felix's stomach.

"You didn't tell me you were in heat," Gilbert breathed, half in accusation against his lips. So maybe Felix should have warned him before letting him into his apartment, filled with his built-up heat scent. Gilbert had nearly dropped the expensive wine he'd bought as a gift when he realized and pounced on him in the entryway. On second thought, he would do it again if he had the chance - he loved drawing out that kind of reaction from his usually composed brother.

"I wanted to - ah! - surprise you." Felix's voice caught on a gasp as Gilbert reached further into his clothes and tugged down his pants. He could feel Gilbert inhaling deeply, taking in his scent, and it was enough to get him even more riled up. He was wet and eager for his big brother, for his alpha, to take him.

There were others in the meantime who helped Felix though his heat, but none of them fulfilled him to the extent that Gilbert did. Even if they weren't able to meet often during the year, Felix had always considered him his. They'd just spend too long together in each other's arms. Felix's body felt at utter peace when Gilbert held him, the raging fire of his heat quelled, and when he finally, finally thrust his cock inside him, Felix's mind went blank. "Oh, Gil!" His voice was loud, but Gilbert never shamed him for his excitement.

Instead, Gilbert's lips found his ear. He was quiet compared to Felix, yet his lusty words were just as passionate. "You feel amazing... I'm going to fuck you so good, Felix." Felix shuddered, knowing just how well that Gilbert would keep that promise.

Felix's legs were wrapped around Gilbert's waist as he pounded him hard into the bedspread. His nails caught in the jacket of Gilbert's suit, his body pulsing with delight at every thump of Gilbert's body against his. "Ah - ah - there!" Felix shamelessly moaned out, loving how effortlessly Gilbert could satisfy the warmth in his core with thrust after thrust.

"Come inside me, Gil," he begged, weak at the thought of his brother's warm seed spurting into him. Felix couldn't help it when he was in heat, how excited it made him to imagine that this would be the time that Gilbert was able to knock him up. He wanted it so badly at times like this, and given the deep groan his big brother gave in return, Gilbert seemed to feel the same way.

His breath hitched when he felt Gilbert's cock swelling inside him, and a delighted, "Yesss...!" fell from his lips out as Gilbert continued to fuck him hard, despite the thickening of his knot. Felix couldn't help himself, squeezing down hard around Gilbert's cock, drawing out a sharp breath.

"Felix," Gilbert grunted, and Felix knew he had won from the way his brother's fingers dug into his hips, the way he heaved and gasped against him. "Take it all," he huffed into to his throat, and Felix was all too happy to do to, his body readily taking Gilbert to the base. When Gil moaned and came, his semen filling up Felix, knot plugging him so full that nary a drop could escape, Felix was right there with him - the internal stimulation and intense thoughts of being fucked pregnant by his older brother were enough to set him off.

All the tension building in his body, from his back to his legs, released at once, and Felix let out a sweet cry as he came hard around Gilbert's cock. He swore he could feel Gilbert's seed moving further inside of him and let out a soft groan in his heat-haze. His hands held firmly to Gilbert's waist and they embraced each other tightly, warm and sated - if only for now. Gilbert pressed light kisses to his face as they both came down from the high and savored the afterglow.

"You're going to stay the whole week, you said?" Felix asked, hopeful. Gilbert had actually said he wasn't sure how long he'd be in Japan over the phone, but now that Felix had him caught firmly in bed, it was his best chance to convince him to stay as long as possible.

A wry smile came to Gilbert's face, aware of Felix's thought process. After a moment, he gave in. "I'll make sure you're all settled before I leave."

Felix was delighted to hear it. He'd have to make the most of it, wringing every drop of cum from his brother's cock. He couldn't help but that think that maybe if Gilbert got him pregnant, he'd come to Japan a lot more often.


End file.
